Drew Holt
Andrew "Drew" Holt (played by Miles Heizer) is the son of Seth Holt and Sarah Braverman. He is also the younger brother of Amber Holt. Life Character Traits Drew is shy and reserved. He is an introvert and sensitive person. Despite his father abandoning him and the rest of his family at a young age, he still looks up to him and wants him to be in his life. Most of the time, he is uncomfortable approaching his mother about certain topics. He doesn't know how to act around girls and often asks Amber or his uncle Adam for advice about dating. Season 1 From the beginning, Drew is viewed as a quiet boy who misses his father. Unlike his sister, he doesn't cause problems and isn't rebellious, but his relationship with his mother isn't close. He develops a close relationship with his uncle, Adam Braverman, in Season 1, when Adam starts acting like a father figure towards Drew. Drew does not resent moving from Fresno to Berkley like Amber initially does. Season 2 Unlike his mother and his sister who try their best to forget his father, Seth, Drew admits that he misses him. In Season 2, he follows Seth's band's blog, and he is sometimes seen eating dim sum with Seth. He goes Seth's concert with Amber, and he enjoys it, unlike Amber who dislikes the concert. Season 3 Seth comes back into Drew and Amber's lives in the next season when he decides to go to rehab and wants his family's support. Drew, again, is accepting of his father because he wants a father-son relationship with him. However, throughout the show, he references Seth as the "dad who was never there." Drew starts dating a girl who he goes to school with and lives in his neighborhood named Amy Ellis. Drew meets Amy at a yard sale and they go on a date, but when Amy only talks to Amber who is driving them, Drew is upset. However, when Drew expresses these feelings to Amy, she comes to his house in the middle of the night and goes for a walk with him. Drew doesn't know how to kiss Amy and asks advice from Amber. Later, he kisses Amy in his grandparents's kitchen. Amy and Drew's relationship escalates when he invites her to Crosby and Jasmine's wedding, in which they end up having sex. Season 4 During Season 4, Amy decides to break up with Drew after she discovers she is pregnant. She gets an abortion, and though she wants to keep it a secret, Drew breaks down and tell his mother. Near the end of Season 4, Drew gets accepted into the University of California, Berkeley, which he is happy about. He and Amy talk once more and leave on good terms, with Amy planning to attend Tufts University. Season 5 At the beginning of season five, Drew is having problems with his roommate because he is constantly kicking Drew out of their dorm so he can hookup with girls. Ryan York "intimidates" his roommate, solving the problem. Drew begins a friends with benefits relationship with a girl on his floor named Natalie. He talks to her about them becoming a couple, which she doesn't want to do. Soon, Amy shows up on his doorstep and stays for a few weeks, admitting that she hates Tufts and is having a hard time. When Amy shows up, Natalie shows that's she's jealous of their relationship. After Amy leaves, Drew and Natalie get back together. At the end of the school year, Natalie returns to Portland, Oregon and Drew soon follows in the Pontiac GTO his grandfather gives him. Season 6 Drew is not shown much in Season 6, but it is shown that he is still in a strong and serious relationship with Natalie. He gives a heart-felt and tearful speech at Sarah and Hank's wedding reception, and also congratulates Amber on the birth of his nephew, Zeek Holt. Trivia * It is revealed that he is 174 cm of height Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Holt Family Category:Braverman Family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased